Gatita
by gold dust gyp
Summary: Candy quiere mucho a Archie y es muy posesiva.
1. Chapter 1

**GATITA**

Candy esta acostada boca abajo, yace sobre un montón de frazadas suaves mientras se frota con deliciosa pereza, sus grandes ojos verdes miran la habitación con somnolencia, Archie no está y ella no ha hecho más que holgazanear por todo el departamento en lo que va del día.

La puerta se abre y es el. Archie con su costoso traje de diseñador y el cabello perfectamente peinado. Primero la llama pero Candy está enfadada así que le mira indiferente y sigue retozando sobre la cama y las frazadas. La cama del joven es un desastre y Archie es tan pulcro que no permitiría tal cosa de ser alguien más, ni siquiera a sus novias les deja dormir en su lecho, solo a Candy.

Su departamento es el epitome del buen gusto, digno de ser fotografiado para las revistas de diseño de interiores y el crédito es todo suyo, tal vez ha equivocado de profesión pero es uno de sus tantos talentos.

En cuanto a Candy…. Ella es su punto débil, ha estado ahí desde que era un adolescente y es su mejor amiga, su amor por ella es incluso más grande que el que siente por su novia Annie.

Es independiente, adorable y la mejor amiga, cuando esta triste ella le alegra y siempre le trae extraños regalos creyendo que son de lo mejor.

El joven comienza a quitarse los zapatos y también la ropa, normalmente no va al bufete los sábados pero su prima Eliza se ha metido en líos con la ley y su tía Elroy quería que Archie se encargara de ello.

Los sábados casi siempre los pasa con Candy, viendo series o revisando los próximos casos en su computadora con ella acompañándolo.

Algo que le gusta de Candy es que es muy discreta.

El hombre se ha cambiado a unos jeans y un jersey, se ve igualmente guapo y Candy no resiste más y va hacia él.

Candy es una gatita muy caprichosa, pero ama a su dueño.

Y no le gusta compartirlo con nadie, es muy posesiva, hay que decir que cuando ve a su novia Annie las cosas se ponen feas, pero fuera de eso es una gata muy adorable. Lo malo es cuando su amo se molesta, Candy se pone triste.

Fuera de eso a Archie le gusta consentirla. También lleva un collarcito con su nombre en letras doradas que le compro en Tiffany´s hace ya mucho tiempo.

Ahora le toma en sus brazos y le acaricia, Candy es muy importante para él. Fue el último regalo que su hermano le hizo antes de fallecer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy es su único día de descanso y es el único porque como miembro de una familia dueña de uno de las firmas de abogados más importantes en Chicago, el trabajo para Archie nunca termina.

Es domingo por la mañana y el hombre este echado en su cama con su gata a un lado suyo, el televisor esta encendido en las noticias matutinas y los ojos del joven se entrecierran con cansancio atrasado.

Le gusta lo que hace, claro que sí, solo tiene veintiocho años y ya se ha creado una reputación por no haber perdido un solo caso desde que comenzara en Ardlay & Cornwell. Como todos los miembros de su familia fue a Stuyvesant y de ahí a Harvard.

Y no lo hizo precisamente usando sus privilegios familiares, no señor, Archie no ha dejado de estudiar prácticamente desde que llego al mundo.

Desde que era aún muy niño sus padres lo habían enviado a internados lejos muy lejos, a él y a su hermano Stear, aunque debía recordar lo dedicado que Stear era en todas sus asignaturas, sobre todo en ciencias, cada vez que Archie quería un respiro, Stear pedía media hora más para leer el artículo más interesante de física que jamás hubiera existido.

En esos tiempos Archie ponía los ojos en blanco, pensando que su hermano nunca cambiaria y aprovechaba para mirar por la ventana o mejor aún, ir por un bocadillo.

Ahora el mero recuerdo de su Stear pidiendo unos minutos más para leer le ponía una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

Después en vacaciones cuando volvían a casa, o mejor dicho a Lakewood con la tía Elroy, (porque sus padres nunca se encontraban en la ciudad), en esas semanas que parecían tan largas, solían tener un tutor de piano y otro de latín, ya que, aunque el idioma era inútil en la actualidad, todas las generaciones de la familia lo habían tomado.

Lo mejor de las vacaciones era cuando ayudaba a Stear con uno de sus inventos, Archie era su ayudante principal y…. el único.

A tía Elroy le ponían los pelos de punta cuando Stear trataba de volar uno de sus aviones miniatura, diseñado por el chico y hecho por ambos, el control remoto fallaba muchas veces haciendo que el aparato se estrellara en repetidas ocasiones contra los ventanales franceses de la casa de la tía Elroy.

Todas esas veces que habían roto un vidrio de su puerta, Elroy los había hecho que fueran caminando al centro a conseguirle el cristal. Cualquier otro ornamento que cayera víctima de las aventuras de los hermanos Cornwell también era entregado a ellos mismos para que le arreglaran, y debía quedar lo mejor posible para que los estándares de la tía lo aprobaran, para el final del verano casi se habían convertido en curadores de museo, puesto que había que remarcar que Lakewood estaba lleno de objetos antiguos que, si bien la mayoría eran muy valiosos, otros solo tenían valor sentimental y esos eran los que más le importaban a Elroy.

También había que decir que tía Elroy no era muy convencional, todos los viernes de cada mes realizaba reuniones en el jardín de su casa con su club de tejido, los miembros eran de todas las edades y ni hablar del hecho de que lucían de lo más raros; desde lentes de botella y cabellos alborotados con ropa bohemia o atuendos completamente negros y plataformas, extraños amuletos que se colgaban en el cuello hasta jóvenes mujeres que parecían reinas de belleza de lo más tímidas o escandalosas, la mayoría eran mujeres, los pocos hombres del club de tejido parecían hostiles con algunas excepciones. Su hermano y él siempre se preguntaban ¿Cómo es que estaban en un club de tejido si jamás habían visto una sola bola de estambre por la casa?

La casa de la tía Elroy, era un lugar muy interesante, sus antepasados la habían construido en el siglo XVlll, los primeros Ardlay que habían llegado desde Europa para hacer una nueva vida en América. La verja de hierro estaba adornada por un arco de rosas blancas que aparecía ahí cada primavera, en el interior de la casa, la madera crujía cuando los pasos eran muy pronunciados y ni hablar de la basta biblioteca de la tía Elroy.

La cual siempre estaba con llave, solo había entrado en ella en una ocasión; no sabía cómo describirle, todo lo que vio eran filas de libros que parecían más antiguos que su refugio, estantes y más estantes, libreros de cedro y ventanas con vidrios de distintos colores, también percibió el olor a incienso en la habitación.

Libros del grosor de cualquier enciclopedia, en ese momento había intentado tomar uno de la estantería, alargo el brazo y lo agarro soltándolo al instante pues era demasiado pesado, el libro había hecho tanto ruido que Elroy de inmediato lo descubrió, sacándolo de lo que significaba para ella casi un templo. La tía Elroy volvió a poner llave de inmediato, llave que él había robado mientras ella dormía.

Archie nunca supo cómo había sido capaz de llegar tan rápido cuando el solo tenía unos minutos en la biblioteca y sabía que ella dormía en su habitación en la segunda planta de la casa en el ala norte, porque si, la casa no era en realidad una casa, era una especie de mansión que Elroy se negaba a llamar como tal.

Archie se había llevado el susto de su vida cuando descubrió que ella estaba detrás de él.

El Archie de doce años era un chico curioso, siempre lo había sido, pero también entendía que violaba la privacidad de tía Elroy quien explícitamente les pedía que nunca entraran a su biblioteca privada. Nunca. La casa ya contaba con una biblioteca, (de la que Stear no salía), en cambio esta habitación repleta de libros era su secreto, era personal y era suya.

El chico se sintió avergonzado y le prometió jamás hacerlo y así fue.

Tía Elroy era una mujer estricta, pero con ellos sacaba su lado blando la mayoría de las veces, incluso los llevaba a los festivales de magia que se organizaban cada año en la ciudad, también le había regalado a Stear su primer telescopio y la primera noche los tres se subieron al tejado y se la pasaron tratando de mirar algo insólito en el cielo que no fueran solo estrellas y la luna. Cuando era tiempo de bajar había ocurrido algo mágico. Una estrella fugaz.

Había sido tan divertido hacer mal uso de aquel artefacto que Stear llego a atesorar por muchos años. Hasta el final.

Nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, pero en días como estos, donde tenía toda la mañana para vegetar de la manera que quisiera, aun luchaba con dejar de pensar en la memoria su hermano.

Sin embargo, tener a Candy a su lado le relajaba, algunos decían que el mejor amigo del hombre era un perro… pero en el caso de Archie había sido una gatita.

Nada le tranquilizaba más que su gata Candy, solo a ella le contaba todos sus deseos y frustraciones, sus tristezas también.

Y aunque Candy solo podía maullar y mirarle con sus grandes ojos verdes de gato, Archie podía jurar que veía comprensión en ellos, ciertamente sabia escuchar mejor que la mayoría de las personas y puesto que su consejo era solo el silencio o frotar su cabecita contra su pie, para Archie era bastante.

— ¿Sabes, Candy?

Su gatita estaba acurrucada en una manta echa un bulto junto a él, Candy era perezosa.

—- No le digas a Annie, pero…. Anoche soñé con la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto.

Candy le miro con interés, como si entendiera lo que decía o tal vez era solo su imaginación.

— Sé que no te importa, pero era muy guapa y por alguna razón me recordaba mucho a ti. — suspiro Archie. — por favor no pienses mal, no me gustas de esa forma, solo que ella tenía tus ojos, y se llamaba como tú.

Candy se acercó a él para que le acariciara.

— También le hablaba de ti, y de Stear, no me contestaba nada, pero parecía entenderme perfectamente y tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

Archie apago el televisor con el control remoto, eran ya las nueve de la mañana y aun debía bañarse e ir al gimnasio para terminar la mañana.

Miro su móvil y estaba saturado con mensajes de Annie e imágenes inapropiadas que su primo Neil le enviaba de sus últimas conquistas en tinder. Algunas preguntas de su asistente y

también había uno de la tía Elroy preguntándole si quería comer con ella en Lakewood.


End file.
